Only love can hurt like this
by nachi.malfoy
Summary: ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Me lo he preguntado demasiadas veces en los últimos meses, y aun no encuentro una respuesta que logre convencerme. No se que es lo que hemos hecho mal, ni que hacer para que las cosas mejoren. Simplemente siento que nos vamos derrumbando poco a poco. Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, te amo, y te amo mas de lo que podría expresar, pero…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez :) como buena dispersa persona, estoy aqui con una nueva historia jaja, pero que al menos ya esta terminada en mi computador jaja asi que solo es cosa de subir los capitulos. Bueno es un shortfic, solo 3 capitulos, que espero les gusten.**

 **La verdad es que es algo distinto, esta narrado en primera persona, contado desde nuestros protagonistas a nuestros protragonistas, no se si entiende jaja, pero lo entenderan al leer. Es sobre desamor. Como la rutina consume el amor y te lleva a hacer cosas que destruyen todo lo que soñaste.**

 **Espero que les guste. Por supuesto todo pertenece a la gran y unica J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Already gone**_

¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Me lo he preguntado demasiadas veces en los últimos meses, y aun no encuentro una respuesta que logre convencerme. No se que es lo que hemos hecho mal, ni que hacer para que las cosas mejoren. Simplemente siento que nos vamos derrumbando poco a poco. Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, te amo, y te amo mas de lo que podría expresar, pero…

Es ese maldito pero el que me detiene. No se que sigue. Te amo pero no quiero seguir a tu lado. Te amo pero ya no te deseo. Te amo pero no aguanto un día mas a tu lado. Te amo pero no se cuanto mas soporte esta rutina.

Cuando retomas tus gritos me devuelves a la realidad. A esta triste realidad donde todo se ha ido destruyendo. Donde tu me gritas hasta cansarte y yo sencillamente te ignoro, hasta que me aburro y desaparezco por la puerta en busca de un poco de paz y algo de alcohol.

— ¡Di algo maldita sea!

Me quedo mirando a la pared que tengo enfrente, recordando porque me enamore de ti. Recordando como eramos. Recordando el día de nuestra boda y el nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Es lo que me mantiene cuerdo.

Pareces notar que estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, porque harta de mi indiferencia me lanzas un cojín. Y yo, harto de tus ataques me levanto furioso. Y es que has aprendido con el paso de los años a sacar lo mejor de mi, pero también lo peor. Y es en estos momentos donde me transformo en esa bestia que tanto odiaste años atrás.

— ¿Quieres que diga algo? — me acerco en dos grandes zancadas, y noto por tu expresión que te has asustado. Retrocedes instintivamente. Al parecer aun quedan restos del miedo que sentiste por mi.

Te acorralo contra la pared y respiro el aroma de tu cabello. Suelo olvidar poco a poco las cosas buenas que tienes, pero jamas podría olvidar el aroma de tu cabello, o la suavidad de tu piel. Cierro los ojos y dejo que la ira se vaya evaporando de mis venas. Necesito calmarme, antes de decir cosas que no quiero decir.

Cuando abro los ojos, estas con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, y el horror plasmado en tus bellas facciones. Eres tan hermosa. Si solo no tuvieras ese carácter de los mil demonios. Y no es que no supiera de el cuando decidí ser tu esposo, es solo que con cada día que pasa, empeora. Suspiro profundo y me acerco hasta que nuestras frentes se unen.

— Iremos a la cena, te guste o no

Y ahí es cuando el fuego se vuelve a encender en tus ojos. Todo esto ha sido por una maldita cena en casa de mis padres. Se que aun no perdonas todo lo que te hicieron, pero son mis padres. No los justifico, pero ya han pasado años, y ahora son tu familia también. Son los abuelos de mis hijos, a quienes aman hasta mas no poder. Pero no lo entiendes. Simplemente armas un escandalo de mil demonios porque no quieres ir a la maldita cena de aniversario de mis padres.

Cuando me empujas con fuerza, me doy cuenta que todo volverá a empezar.

— ¡No! Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no me iré a meter a un nido de víboras, menos llevare a mis hijos

Has colmado mi paciencia. Sin decir palabra alguna doy media vuelta y salgo por la puerta. Escucho por ultima vez tu grito antes de aparecerme lejos de ti.

Avanzo por la calle desierta hasta el edificio donde Blaise comparte apartamento con Theo. Necesito distraerme y olvidarme de ti. Golpeo un par de veces, hasta que la pelirroja abre la puerta con evidente molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi es media noche — me invita a pasar con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Otra pelea?

La espero en el rellano, mirándola con resignación. Es casi como una rutina sagrada. Peleamos, y aquí estoy, contando mis penas. Estoy seguro que terminaran por mudarse sin decirme donde, solo para evitar escucharme.

Una vez dentro me encuentro a Blaise recostado en el sofá, y a Theo con la lunática preparando palomitas. De pronto me siento como un extraño. Invado la privacidad de mis amigos solo porque no soy capaz de enfrentarme a ti como debería. Con vergüenza me quedo de pie cerca de la puerta. Me saludan con amabilidad, esperando que empiece mi historia. ¿Para qué? Siempre es lo mismo.

— Venga, ve una película con nosotros — Luna me invita a tomar asiento, con una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas. Le devuelvo el gesto, pero finalmente niego con la cabeza.

— No gracias, creo que mejor volveré a casa

Pero miento. Sorprendidos sonríen y me alientan a volver y hablar contigo. Escucho algo de que las cosas deben hablarse para solucionarse. Pero es que contigo no se puede hablar. Es algo imposible sencillamente. Me despido con un movimiento de cabeza y salgo de ahí, sin rumbo fijo.

Camino por la calle pensando en nosotros. ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, a cuando eramos felices. Siento que mis ojos se nublan, mi corazón se acelera y que apenas puedo respirar. Eramos.

Me duele el corazón darme cuenta de ello. Ya no somos felices juntos. Y no se si algún día podríamos volver a serlo. No se si podremos reparar lo que ya se ha roto en tantos pedazos.

Mis mejillas arden cuando siento las lágrimas derramarse. No detengo un segundo mi camino, debe haber algún lugar donde poder sacar este dolor que se apodera de mi. Porque duele. Estoy seguro que jamas me había dolido algo tanto en mi vida. Ni cuando me grabaron la marca tenebrosa.

Me seco las lágrimas y al final de la calle diviso un bar, o quizás es una discoteca. No me importa la verdad. Cualquiera sea venderán alcohol.

Entro al lugar y la música me ensordece al instante. Espero a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad y camino buscando la barra. Tomo asiento y espero a que alguien me atienda. Finalmente una muchacha de no mas de 20 años me ofrece algo para beber. Un whisky sin hielo resulta perfecto para calmar la tormenta que me aqueja en este momento.

Bebo uno de un sorbo. Un segundo vaso no es suficiente. Tres apenas logran nublar mi cabeza. Pero ahí sigues, con tu melena castaña, rebelde como siempre, con aquellos rizos que enmarcan tu rostro con tanta gracia. Con cuatro aun recuerdo tus ojos de avellana y tu nariz respingona, y casi saboreo tus labios, con aquella tierna sonrisa que me dedicabas cuando me decías que me amabas. Otro nudo en mi garganta y un quinto vaso. En mi cabeza ahora tu voz es dulce, suave como la seda, acariciándome desde dentro. Merlín, ¿cuánto debería beber para olvidarme de ti?

Un par de lágrimas se escapan y la frustración se apodera de mi. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? Cuando pido el sexto vaso, una muchacha se sienta a mi lado. Creo que estoy medio borracho, porque apenas logro enfocar la mirada en ella. Se que sonríe, puedo ver sus dientes brillar en la oscuridad. Me muevo en la silla, hasta quedar frente a ella.

Mueve los labios, al parecer diciendo algo, pero no escucho nada mas que mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mis oídos. Se pone de pie y se acerca. Demasiado cerca, me habla al oído.

— Mis amigas dicen que no soy capaz de robarte un beso

Me sorprendo por su osadía. Se aleja unos centímetros y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, agarra mi cabeza y estampa sus labios contra los mios. Me quedo de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón explotando en mi pecho. Se separa y me mira con vergüenza. — ¡Lo siento!

No digo nada, solo bebo lo que quedaba en mi vaso de un solo trago. No había besado a otra mujer desde que empezamos nuestra relación. Casi 10 años atrás. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro, la muchacha sigue ahí, mirándome expectante. ¿Qué espera? Pido otro vaso, pero ella me detiene antes de beberlo. Me suelto de su agarre con mas brusquedad de la que quería. Se sorprende y se aleja un poco. Se había quedado casi pegada a mi todo el tiempo.

— Ten cuidado, si estas demasiado borracho, alguien podría aprovecharse de ti — me estremezco cuando me habla al oído, muy cerca, casi rozando la piel de mi cuello. Pero tiene razón, tengo que dejar de beber y volver a casa.

Intento ponerme de pie, pero todo comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Abro y cierro los ojos, me sostengo de la barra y tomo un par de respiraciones profundas. Miro a mi alrededor, maldiciendo haber bebido tanto. Así jamas podre aparecerme.

— ¡Qué hora es! — me acerco a la chica y grito en su oído, haciéndola pegar un salto. Me alejo y me sonríe, buscando algo en su bolso.

Me quedo mirándola. Es guapa. No como tu, claro esta. Y estoy seguro que apenas tiene la mayoría de edad. Pero su cabello castaño, mas claro que el tuyo, liso y atado en una coleta alta deja al descubierto sus facciones inocentes. No se de que color son sus ojos, ni podría asegurar que su piel sea blanca y lisa, o si esta llena de pecas. Pero si puedo asegurar que tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Recuerdo que jamas fuiste el tipo de mujer que me gusto, digo, eres pequeña, pero tenias lo tuyo bajo ese uniforme un poco mas grande de lo que debería. Esta chica no deja nada para sorprenderse. Lleva un vestido dorado ajustado a cada centímetro de su piel, revelando unos voluptuosos pechos y un gran trasero.

— ¡2:30!

Mierda. Creo que se ha dado cuenta que la he estado mirando. Me siento incomodo. Si bien reconozco una belleza cuando la veo, jamas he mirado a otra mujer con necesidad como lo he hecho contigo. Desde aquella primera vez en que te hice mía, jamas he deseado otra mujer. No se si sera el alcohol, o la triste realidad que vivimos, que de pronto me imagino como seria besar a esta joven muchacha, quitarle la ropa y embestirla hasta que ya no tenga conciencia de mi mismo.

Tengo que salir de aquí. Ella solo me sonríe coqueta, aumentando este deseo carnal que nace desde lo mas profundo de mi, sacando a flote mi instinto animal. Agradezco con algo que parecen palabras, y salgo tambaleándome. Cuando el frió de la noche me golpea, siento que mi cuerpo comienza a volver a su estado natural. Respiro profundo, afirmando mis palmas en mis rodillas, tratando de calmarme. Tengo que pensar que haré. Definitivamente no puedo aparecerme en estas condiciones. Y por otro lado no quiero molestar a mis amigos otra vez. Me enderezo, arreglando mi camisa y despeinándome otro poco. Miro a todos lados. Quizás por aquí cerca haya algún hotel de mala muerte.

Empiezo a caminar lento pero seguro. Lo ultimo que me falta es caerme, y ser el hazmerreir de todos los muggles que transitan a esta hora de la noche. No alcanzo a dar unos pasos, cuando escucho un grito: — ¡Rubio!

Como puedo me doy media vuelta y veo a la muchacha correr hacia mi. Lo hace de maravilla con esos tacones de al menos 15 cm. Otra vez esa confusión en mi cabeza. La miro sin entender porque me busca. Trato de pensar en ti. En mi cabeza trato de plasmar tu rostro, con tu hermosa sonrisa. Pero solo puedo verlo colmado de lágrimas y furioso, escuchando de fondo tus gritos.

— Se te quedo la cartera

Tardo en reaccionar. Veo que me extiende mi cartera, la que en algún momento saque y deje sobre la barra. Estiro mi mano y la tomo bruscamente, revisando su interior. No se porque lo hago, ni siquiera se que tengo dentro. — Me tome la atribución de pagar lo que debías

Su piel es blanca, y su nariz parece estar plagada de pecas. Sus ojos son algo entre el verde y el plomo. ¿Cómo lo se? Porque me he acercado lo suficiente. — Soy Anne

— Draco — respondo, y de forma automática deposito un beso en su mejilla.

En un comienzo parece sorprendida, pero luego sonríe y se muerde el labio. Algo muy típico de ti. Me quedo mirándola, mientras mi corazón late muy fuerte, mas fuerte de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Respiro rápido e irregular, siento que me estoy ahogando.

— ¿Dónde vas? Ven, pidamos un taxi y así me aseguro de dejarte en la puerta de tu casa

Me toma la mano y me lleva hasta el borde de la calle, mirando atenta por un taxi. Yo solo me deje guiar, y me quede ahí, embobado mirándola. ¿Qué me esta pasando? Yo te amo, eso lo se. No entiendo que hago con esta joven, como mínimo unos 10 años menor que yo, tomado de la mano y esperando un taxi. Yo debería alejarme de ella, y buscar la forma de volver a casa. Contigo. Acostarme a tu lado y pedirte perdón como siempre hacemos.

Pero esta noche no es lo que quiero hacer. No quiero volver a tu lado. No quiero abrazarte en la noche y escucharte llorar hasta que te duermes. No quiero despertar mañana como si nada hubiese pasado. No quiero llegar del trabajo y oír que te quejas y comienzas la batalla de ese día. No quiero volver a eso.

Quiero un respiro.

Quiero tomar aire fresco.

— No puedo llegar a mi casa — ella me mira confundida, y parece darse cuenta que aun estamos tomados de la mano, porque afianza el agarre y acaricia con su pulgar la palma de mi mano. Trago con dificultad, me aclaro la garganta, aunque se que mi voz sonara mas grave que de costumbre — Es muy lejos de aquí

— Entonces puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche. 

* * *

**Si les gusto, ya saben :) un poquito mas abajo esta la opcion de review, favorites y followers jeje!**

 **Nos vemos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Te veo salir por la puerta, y con un último grito intento detenerte. Pero en un pestañeo has desaparecido. Me quedo mirando el mismo lugar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el fuego que me quema por dentro vaya apagándose poco a poco. Con un dolor tremendo en mi corazón, cierro la puerta, sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez que te vea. Cada noche tengo la misma sensación.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y tomo asiento en el sillón de la sala, donde hay un montón de juguetes desperdigados. Me abrazo a mí misma, recordando todo lo que habíamos soñado juntos. Todas las promesas que nos hicimos hace 10 años atrás. Con un suspiro las lágrimas comienzan a brotar sin piedad _. Te amo, y te amo más de lo que podría expresar, pero…_

Pero no sé qué nos pasó. Éramos tan felices juntos, pero ahora al parecer mientras más lejos, más felices. Aguanto la respiración, deseando que todo desaparezca a mi alrededor, y que solo quedemos tú y yo, como esos jóvenes que contra todo se enamoraron. ¿Recuerdas cuán difícil fue afrontarlo? Nos negamos durante tanto tiempo la oportunidad de ser felices, y ahora que la tenemos en nuestras manos, la estamos tirando a la basura.

Me recuesto en el sillón, sin poder dejar de llorar. ¿Cuánto debo llorar para quedarme seca de dolor? Ni, aunque llore una vida entera podría dejar de sentir este peso en el pecho que apenas me deja respirar.

No sé qué hacer. ¿Deberíamos seguir cada uno su camino? Con el solo pensamiento de tenerte lejos me atraviesa un dolor aún más intenso. No puedo. No _quiero_ vivir sin ti. No quiero vivir sin tu arrogancia y tu ego más grande que esta casa. No quiero vivir sin tu mirada de acero, que arde cuando me miras solo a mí. No quiero vivir sin tus besos cálidos, llenos de amor, pasión, deseo, ternura y fuerza. No quiero vivir sin tus caricias y la forma en que me haces sentir cuando me haces el amor. _No_ _quiero vivir sin ti Draco Malfoy._

Pero ¿cuánto más podremos soportar esto? Hace meses que se ha convertido en una rutina que poco a poco nos va consumiendo. No sé cuánto más aguantaras mis arranques de furia. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaras en encontrar a alguien que te dé un respiro, un poco de aire fresco. Que te saque de este vació en el que vivimos día a día. Y de solo pensarlo, quiero vomitar. No puedo imaginarte con otra mujer. No puedo pensar en ti tocando otra piel, besando otros labios, mirando con anhelo a otra.

Me levanto de golpe y avanzo hasta el bar que no transaste cuando construimos esta casa. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado recostada en el sillón, solo sé que necesito un trago. Recuerdo la primera vez que me di cuenta de que eras mucho más que Draco _hurón_ Malfoy. Que eras mucho más que el hijo de mortifagos que creí conocer. Sentada en un bar, bebiendo una cerveza, luego de haberme peleado con Harry y Ronald, llegaste y te burlaste de mi por mi poca capacidad de beber, y después de insistirme tanto, bebí un whisky contigo. Quise morir ahí mismo cuando me quemo por dentro. Casi morí ahogada, y tú muy divertido no dejabas de reír como un estúpido, hasta que te disté cuenta que de verdad estaba ahogándome. Me ayudaste y cuando recupere el color, seguiste riendo. Y lejos de enfurecerme, comencé a reír contigo. Y bebimos otro trago. Y así lo hemos hecho hasta hace un par de meses. Un trago cada noche, hablando de la vida y de nosotros.

Pero ahora cada uno bebe su trago por separado. Tú en algún bar, con quien sabe quién, y yo aquí en casa. Un trago que ya no sabe cálido, sino que amargo. Un trago que me recuerda todo lo que hemos ido perdiendo en el camino.

Saco un vaso y sirvo un poco de whisky. No necesito hielos, porque así se siente más poderoso. Con un solo sorbo, mi cuerpo entero entra en un proceso de relajación único. Y en ese momento todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti. En tu personalidad única que me enamoro. Digo, te odié durante largos 8 años, hasta que me di la oportunidad de ver más allá. Mis padres siempre me enseñaron a no juzgar un libro por su portada, y después de la guerra supe que lo tuyo era solo una careta. Y no me equivoque, porque debajo de esa arrogancia, maldad y frialdad, había un hombre carismático, divertido, sensible y empático. No eres un dulce, pero tienes tu gracia.

Bebo un poco más y siento necesidad de tus besos. Si estuvieras aquí, te atraparía en mis brazos, besando tus labios con ansias, intentando plasmar en ese beso cuanto te amo. ¿Hace cuánto no nos besamos profundamente? Apenas un roce para despedirnos y otro para saludarnos. Hemos olvidado lo que es besarnos con pasión, con un deseo irrefrenable que nos lleva a más, mucho más. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso, en aquella librería del centro de Londres, donde me habías pedido algunos libros muggles que valieran la pena. Buscando entre mis favoritos, me seguiste de cerca entre las estanterías, hasta que quede encerrada entre una esquina de libros y tú. Te lo confieso, si mi primer beso hubiera sido así, habría sido el mejor primer beso de la vida. Rodeada de libros, te me quedaste mirando con tanta intensidad que mis piernas temblaron. Me aferre a uno de los estantes y tú me sostuviste por la cintura, haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Recuerdo que tu aroma a hierba buena me mareo ligeramente, mezclado con el olor de los libros, estaban formando mi _amortentia_ perfecta. Te acercaste con tanta lentitud, que mi corazón parecía a punto de estallar en mi pecho. No sabía que un corazón podía latir tan rápido. Apenas fue un roce de tu nariz contra la mía, pero sentí que caía en picada, y cuando uniste tus labios contra los míos, fue como si estuviera volando muy arriba por los cielos y de pronto hubiese caído. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, hasta ese momento.

Un poco más de whisky, mezclado con el salado y amargo sabor de mis lágrimas, y me quedo mirando fija el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Cuando me convertí en la señora Malfoy, no pude más de felicidad. Aunque nadie de nuestro entorno se alegró con la noticia, nosotros flotábamos en una nube de alegría. Nada ni nadie nos podía bajar de esa nube. Hasta que fuimos nosotros mismos quienes la reventamos, haciéndonos caer de trasero en la realidad.

Termino el vaso y siento que ya no dejare de llorar jamás. Quiero que estés aquí. Quiero encontrarme contigo nuevamente. Quiero besarte y hacerte el amor como nunca. Quiero decirte mirándote a los ojos cuanto te amo. Quiero volver a reír contigo, volver a volar en una nube contigo. Quiero que vuelvas a casa y no te vayas nunca más. Merlín, cuanto deseo que estés aquí.

Me sirvo otro vaso y miro la hora: 3:00 de la madrugada.

Camino hasta el sillón nuevamente, vaso en mano y tomo una decisión. Siempre mantengo mi enojo hasta que vienes pidiendo perdón. Pero ¿deberías ser siempre tú quien pida perdón? Hoy me has pedido ir a la cena de aniversario de tus padres, y aunque odio ir a esa mansión por todo lo que me hace revivir, son tus padres. Digo, los acepte en mi vida cuando me case contigo. No era necesario volverse loca como lo hice. Entonces, ¿deberías ser siempre tú quien pida perdón? No. Esta vez debería ser yo.

Y con esa idea tomo mi móvil. Te acostumbre a usarlo, y ahora no hay quien te despegue de él. Gracias a merlín, porque si no, no sé cómo podría comunicarme contigo ahora, ahora que te necesito. Marco tu número y espero pacientemente.

Una vez al buzón y marco de nuevo.

Dos veces al buzón y marco una vez más.

Comienzo a preocuparme cuando no contestas. Sigo marcando hasta que finalmente se oye del otro que has cogido la llamada.

— _Hola_ — tu voz suena ebria. Y no me sorprende. Trago con dificultad, tengo un nudo en la garganta y no sé si las palabras salgan con fluidez. Soy demasiado orgullosa y creo que me cuesta pensar en pedir perdón. — _Hermione_ _…_

 _—_ Draco, lo siento… — debo detenerme cuando un sollozo escapa de mi con un dolor que espero no haya atravesado el teléfono. — Por favor vuelve a casa

— _Yo_ _…_ _no…_

 _—_ Lamento haberte gritado, y lo siento por todo, vuelve a casa y hablemos — quiero gritar, siento ese fuego encenderse en mí. Ese fuego que tantos problemas nos ha dado.

— _Hermione_ _… —_ casi suena como un ronroneo, me eriza los vellos de la nuca y me hace desear con más fuerzas que estés aquí. — _Yo_ _…_

— ¿Tú que Draco? ¿Dónde estás? — de pronto una sensación de angustia se apodera de mí. ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? Mas lágrimas me inundan. No quiero que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero perderte por amor de dios.

— _Be_ _…_ _bebiendo algo —_ hablas entrecortado, y el miedo me atrapa. ¿Estas con otra mujer? No, merlín, no puedes estar con otra mujer. No puedes simplemente. — _Yo_ _…_

Solo termino oyendo el tono de colgado. Me quedo sentada en el mismo lugar, apenas respirando, sintiendo que me han quitado el corazón del pecho. ¿Por eso duele tanto? Lanzo el vaso con tanta fuerza que revienta en la pared más lejana a mí. Aun con el móvil en la mano me abrazo a mí misma, llorando como jamás he hecho. No puedes estar con otra mujer. No puedes haberme engañado, no a mí, no después de todo.

Pasan las horas, y no sé si ya he dejado de llorar o simplemente ya ni cuenta me doy de las lágrimas. Me he quedado mirando al vació, pidiéndole a merlín, Morgana y a tu bendito Salazar, que el miedo y las sospechas que siento no sean realidad. No podría soportarlo. Para mí no importa cuán mal estén las cosas, no hay excusa para el engaño.

Es en eso en lo que pienso cuando la puerta se abre. Me incorporo de golpe, mirándote entrar, todo desaliñado. Miras al suelo, con una expresión que me parte el alma en mil pedazos. Lo has hecho. Me has engañado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llego finalmente a casa, me quedo de pie frente a la puerta por un tiempo demasiado largo. Cuando finalmente me decido a entrar, siento que la culpa se cierne sobre mis hombros. Abro la puerta y sin poder mirarte, siento tus movimientos. Cierro suavemente, y aun sin poder mirarte, avanzo hasta el bar. No puedo verte a la cara y decirte lo que hice. Simplemente no puedo.

— Draco… — tu voz suena anhelante, quebrada por un sollozo. No me doy la vuelta, no te miro, apenas soy capaz de oírte. Quisiera volver a huir por esa puerta con tal de no tener que enfrentarme a ti. Suspiro y me sirvo un whisky. — Draco, mírame

Bebo de un golpe el contenido, pero me cuesta más que nunca. Me quema la garganta, pero más me quema el dolor que siento en el alma. Ahora debería dar media vuelta, mirarte a la cara y decirte la verdad. Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo vivir con esta mentira sobre mi cabeza. Quizás si soy honesto, pienses en perdonarme. Pero soy demasiado cobarde.

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Que! — reacciono a tu grito. Te miro y me duele el corazón lo que veo. Estas sentada al borde del sillón, con el móvil en la mano, el rostro rojo y brillante de tanto llorar, tu cabello más revuelto que nunca, pero es tu mirada, cargada de dolor y conocimiento lo que termina de destruirme. ¿Lo sabes? Claro que lo sabes. — Hermione…

— Dilo, dime lo que hiciste Draco Malfoy

Me acerco lentamente, pero cuando estoy a metros de ti me detengo. No puedo tocarte. No puedo besarte. No puedo sabiendo que tengo el aroma y los labios de otra mujer en mi piel. No puedo sabiendo que mi cuerpo está plagado de traición. Pero tú eres rápida y te pones de pie. Terminas de acortar la distancia y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos. El solo toque de tu piel me electrocuta. Como había olvidado lo que se sentía ser tocado por ti. Miro a tus ojos, rojos como la sangre, cargados de furia. No puedo pedirte menos, no puedo pedirte calma sí sé que me merezco cada grito, cada golpe y cada maldición. Ahora mismo podrías torturarme si así se fuera la culpa de mí mismo.

— Dime que hiciste — insistes. ¿qué quieres que diga? — Dilo antes de que pierda la paciencia.

— Yo…

— ¡Maldita sea! Dilo… - te alejas de mí y me das la espalda. Por el movimiento de tu cuerpo, sé que lloras. Soy una mierda. Te he hecho llorar tanto que ya perdí la cuenta. Pero ahora, ahora te he hecho daño. Mas daño del que jamás te he hecho, y que me prometí jamás volver a hacerte. — Di: Me he acostado con otra mujer.

Esta vez soy yo quien tiembla por el llanto incontrolable que se apodera de mí. Escucharlo de tu boca suena aun peor de como sonaba en mi cabeza. Quiero hablar, pero no puedo. Sollozo como un niño. — He… Hermione…

Te das vuelta y me miras con el dolor impregnado en cada célula de tu cuerpo. — Dilo

— _Me_ … _me acosté con otra mujer_

 _…_

Toco un par de veces antes de que abras la puerta. Como siempre, me tiemblan y sudan las manos. Las paso por mi cabello a ver si logro calmarme. Cuando finalmente abres la puerta, me quedo sin aliento. Estas más hermosa que nunca. Tu cabello castaño suelto en suaves ondas, tu piel bronceada contrasta con aquel vestido amarillo que compraste cuando fuimos a Italia. Algo de maquillaje realza la belleza de tu rostro, sobre todo ese poco de brillo en tus labios, que los hace ver aún más apetitosos.

— Draco — llamas mi atención. Estas seria. Como siempre desde aquella noche. Ya no veo tu sonrisa. Y creo que jamás volveré a verla. — Los niños vienen en un minuto.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — que extraño suena pedir permiso para entrar a mi propia casa. Es lo que me merezco.

— No creo que sea buena idea, además yo también voy saliendo.

El ardor en mi estómago me quema hasta la garganta. ¿Saliendo? ¿Así de hermosa? Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. Tengo una ganas locas de preguntarte donde, y sobre todo con quien. Pero es un derecho que perdí hace mucho tiempo. Un nudo en mi garganta me recuerda que jamás dejare de arrepentirme por esa noche. Nuevamente las ganas de llorar se apoderan de mí, pero hago un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

Escucho los gritos de mis hijos mientras se acercan a la puerta. Scorpius cumplirá 11 años en unas semanas, y se ira a Hogwarts. Y mi pequeña princesa, Rose, hace poco cumplió 6 años. Ambos son unos niños excepcionales, gracias a ti por supuesto. Me abrazan y me besan, para luego correr hacia el coche y lanzar sus bolsos en el portamaletas.

— Mañana a las 7 de la tarde — me dices distrayéndome de mis pequeños. Vuelvo mi mirada a ti y siento unas ganas enfermas de abrazarte.

¿Qué me harías si lo hago? ¿Qué me harías si te abrazo y te beso como en los viejos tiempos? Quizás me golpees, me grites e incluso quizás me hechices, pero que más da.

— Adiós Draco

— Hermione — detienes el avance y me miras con reproche. — Yo…

— Déjalo, no quiero…

Pero antes de que sigas, me atrevo y me lanzo a tus labios. Me aventuro y te atrapo entre mi brazos, besándote como había olvidado. Intentas resistirte, pero finalmente te entregas al beso. Abres tu boca y me dejas entrar nuevamente, encontrándome con cada recodo de tu húmeda cavidad, aquel lugar que tanto placer me ha dado. Tus manos se deleitan subiendo por mi pecho hasta enroscarse en mi cabello. Me besas con tanta desesperación como yo a ti. Hay tantas ansias en este beso que siento que de pronto explotaremos de felicidad. O al menos yo lo haré.

Te separas lentamente de mí y me miras con pena. ¿Solo para mí ha sido una experiencia mágica? — Draco, no hay forma en que tú y yo volvamos a…

— Se que me equivoque — no te suelto. Si te suelto te escaparas nuevamente de mí, y ahora es cuando tengo el coraje y la valentía de pedir perdón. — Se que te hice daño, y que han pasado 2 malditos años en los que he sido incapaz de pedirte perdón por lo que hice —

— No quiero oírte — tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Intentas mirar a otro lado, pero con una de mis manos te obligo a mirarme. Necesito hundirme en tus ojos para poder decirlo.

— Perdón, perdón por haber sido débil y no haber luchado por nosotros — sollozas en mis brazos y yo siento que pronto comenzare a hacer lo mismo, porque apenas logro distinguirte entre la nebulosa de las lágrimas. — Perdón por haber elegido el camino fácil y huir cada noche, perdón por haber caído en la tentación fácilmente y haberte traicionado como lo hice…

— No todo fue tu culpa…

— Lo sé — te miro con un poco de arrogancia y tú con falsa molestia. — Pero fui yo el que se rindió primero — ambos sollozamos. Te separas totalmente de mí y te abrazas a ti misma.

— No quiero volver a lo mismo Draco — me duelen esas palabras. No todo fue malo, ¿o sí? Me miras directamente a los ojos, con tal intensidad que siento que me derrito. — ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelvas a casa y caigamos de nuevo en la rutina? ¿Volverán las peleas? Cansado de todo, ¿volverás a engañarme?

Me siento vació de pronto. Me alejo un par de pasos y te miro con reproche. ¿Cómo puedes dejar ir todo tan fácilmente? Niegas fervientemente con la cabeza y un par de lágrimas derraman por tus mejillas, hasta morir dolorosas en tus labios.

— No tiene que ser igual.

— Puede ser peor — con cada palabra que dices pongo un poco más de distancia. ¿Realmente estas dándole un final? No puedes, no puedes hacerme esto.

— Hermione, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti

— Pero _yo sí puedo vivir sin ti Draco_ — ese ha sido un duro golpe al centro de mi corazón. Lo has tomado entre tus manos, apretándolo, rompiéndolo y pisoteando sus restos en el piso. Ya lo entiendo. Has pasado de mí y de todo lo que me prometiste. Ahora ya no me siento triste, me siento furioso. Un amor como el nuestro no se olvida de un día para otro, no importa si pasan dos años, o diez o veinte. No importa el tiempo, este amor simplemente no se olvida. — Lo siento, pero… _quiero vivir sin ti_.

No has dejado de llorar, y por tu mirada no sé si lo dices en serio o porque aun estas demasiado dolida por todo. ¿Debería seguir luchando por ti, o simplemente te dejo ir? Dame una señal, solo una señal Hermione.

Te limpias las lágrimas con más fuerza de la necesaria, y ahí es donde veo mi señal. Aun después de todo, sigues usando tu anillo de bodas. Brilla en tu dedo como lo hace desde que te convertí en mi esposa. No me daré por vencido, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente. No importa cuánto cueste, volverás a amarme como solías, e incluso con más intensidad.

— Vete, los niños esperan

— Te amo — puedo notar que tiemblas con mis palabras. — Adiós Hermione.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido mas bien un experimento que vino a mi cabeza cuando leo una historia tras otra... siempre son tan felices, pero seamos realistas, ningun amor es tan perfecto como el que vemos en Draco y Hermione. La realidad es que la rutina consume cualquier relacion, y ellos no son la excepcion. Eso es lo que intento plasmar en este fic, que no tiene una trama compleja, solo un poco de realidad...

Nos vemos :)


End file.
